JUST A WOMAN
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ichigo & Rukia]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Ahora más que nunca, se sentía tan mujer... plena, apasionada, felíz... enamorada. Capítulo 9 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST A WOMAN.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 1 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Rukia se arqueó ante el travieso placer que la recorría.

Con sus pequeñas manos cubriendo su boca, tratando de acallar los posibles gritos y dejarlos solo en gemidos. No podía evitarlo, siempre era así. . . con ella entre sus piernas, probando, degustando del dulce sabor de su intimidad, lamiendo, succionando e incluso penetrando con su lengua.

*** Mo-motto!… motto!…. ***

La pelinegra terminó exigiendo más de aquellas sensaciones. Y terminó temblando ante el éxtasis que la recorría.

Su vagina se deshacía ante el placer, las fuertes pulsaciones que trataban de retener a un huésped masculino que. . . nunca existió.

La Kuchiki respiraba agitada, tratando de recuperarse después del intenso orgasmo obtenido gracias a su amante, quien por cierto se posó sobre ella, frente a frente.

*** ¿Te gustó, Rukia-chan?. ***

Preguntaba con voz exageradamente melosa, algo para nada acorde con su edad.

La pelinegra sonrió. ¿Cuántos años llevaban así?. . . y ella todavía le hacía la misma pregunta.

*** Ya no soy una niña, Orihime. ***

La joven de largos cabellos le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera para luego dedicarse a besarla tranquila y suavemente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo; sus traviesas y ya expertas manos recorriendo la pequeña y grácil figura.

Aquellos hermosos cuerpos femeninos formaban un gran contraste al unirse de aquella manera, pues Orihime era una mujer voluptuosa, alta, con curvas que los hombres describirían "de miedo", mientras que Rukia era más pequeña, delgada y frágil, poseedora de curvas sutiles y encantadoras que combinaban con su cuerpo "petit".

*** ¿Lo recuerdas… nuestra primera vez?. ***

La voz de Inoue sonó nostálgica, una pequeña sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

*** Ahh, fue hace... seis años. ***

Rukia se giró, recostándose sobre su costado derecho.

Eran muy jóvenes en aquel entonces. . . tan solo dieciséis años. Eran las mejores amigas. Y una noche de sábado sin tener nada interesante que hacer. . . bueno.

_""Podría decirse que lo hicimos por curiosidad u ocio.""_

Recordaba la pelinegra.

No le gustaban mucho los motivos que las llevaron a compartir esa y muchas noches más.

_""Pero no me arrepiento.""_

Pensaba Rukia, siendo ella ahora la que masajeaba los grandes pechos de su pareja.

*** ¿Quieres?. ***

Preguntó la pelinaranja, estirándose un poco para alcanzar un consolador que se hallaba sobre el buró.

*** Si!. ***

Los ojos de la Kuchiki brillaron ante el pensamiento de lo que vendría.

Debía admitir que lo que más le gustaba de esos encuentros, era el sentirse llena por aquel pene artificial.

Orihime lo fue incrustando lentamente en el sexo de su compañera, quien, en pocos instantes, se arqueó llena de gozo y llena del aparato.

Rukia agitaba suavemente las caderas tratando de tener mayor fricción con el consolador entre sus piernas, aunque la que se encargaba de meterlo y sacarlo era la misma Orihime.

Al final, la Kuchiki terminó gritando; lagrimas en sus ojos ante el devastador éxtasis que la recorría al tener un pene artificial dentro suyo que, aparte de llenarla, vibraba y la hacía vibrar a ella también.

Inoue retiró el consolador y se tendió sobre la pelinegra, descansando sobre sus pequeños pechos.

Guardaron silencio por un buen rato. Orihime aun no había compartido el placer con Rukia, lo haría después, después de todo. . . tenían toda la tarde solo para ellas.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Lo sé, lo sé. Orihime y Rukia... ¡qué horror!.

Pero toda la culpa es de una imagen hentai donde están ellas dos; la verdad es una imagen muy sugerente y mi mente simplemente voló al verla. Me dije: interesante, ¿por qué no?... y aquí está este fic.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen Angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST A WOMAN.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 2 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Rukia le sonrió jovial a su padre.

Los habían invitado a una fiesta de un amigo de su padre. Y si bien ella odiaba ese tipo de reuniones con ese tipo de gente, los toleraba solo por estar un rato con Byakuya.

*** Quiero que conozcas a alguien. ***

La pelinegra torció la boca, sus pequeñas cejas se curvearon y su boquita formó un puchero.

*** Papá, ya hablamos de eso. . . muchas veces. ***

El Kuchiki prácticamente ignoró a su hija. Si, ella se había cansado de decirle que no quería conocer a ningún hombre, que ella era feliz así. Pero Byakuya jamás se resignaría a que su única hija estuviese relacionada sentimentalmente con una mujer, además, según él, había algo que no cuadraba.

No, él no se tragaba esa falacia de que su pequeña niña fuese lesbiana. Una Kuchiki. . . ¡ jamás !.

*** Orihime y yo. . . ***

*** Allí viene!. ***

El pelinegro interrumpió a la joven mujer, y por muy grosero o desinteresado que sonase, el Kuchiki sentía que había sido salvado por la campana.

*** Tiempo sin verte, Kuchiki. ***

*** Kano. ***

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos. . . y luego el silencio.

Ashido prácticamente ignoró al Kuchiki; toda su atención fue concentrada en la pequeña mujercita que acompañaba a su amigo.

*** Kano, te presento a mi hija. ***

La aludida sonrió amablemente, ofreciendo su mano.

*** Es un placer. ***

*** ¡ El placer es mío !. ***

Rukia jamás esperó que ese hombre se atreviese a depositar un sencillo beso en su delicada y pequeña mano.

Intimidada, la pelinegra retiro su mano disimuladamente.

*** S-si me disculpan, iré un momento al tocador. ***

La chica no esperó a escuchar a los hombres, simplemente salió huyendo, caminando apresurada entre los invitados y desapareciendo de la vista de su padre y el amigo de este.

*** Byakuya… tu hija es bellísima !. ***

*** Si… y la asustaste. ***

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

La Kuchiki hizo un fuerte desplante sobre el piso.

¿Por qué esta vez pensó que sería diferente?. Su padre siempre le presentaba todo tipo de pretendientes, empeñado con que ella se relacionase con un hombre.

_""¡Pero yo no quiero!.""_

Pensaba, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

*** ¿Escondiéndote de tu padre otra vez, enana?. ***

La pelinegra torció la boca y frunció sus pequeñas cejas; para su mala suerte, conocía al dueño de esa voz.

Se giró hecha una furia.

*** ¡Cállate!. ***

Exigió sin la más mínima delicadeza que tanto fingía con todo mundo. . . excepto con él.

El mismo ceño, a pesar de la gran sonrisa de burla que le dedicaba en ese momento, su llamativo cabello naranja y esa profunda mirada que, aunque quisiera negarlo, la hacía estremecer. Rukia decía que por furia, pero la verdad es que ni ella misma era capaz de describir esa sensación que el muchacho provocaba en ella.

*** Este es el quinto, ¿no?. ***

La pelinegra desvió la mirada.

Si, el quinto hombre que su padre le presentaba y el quinto del que ella huía.

*** No puedes huir por siempre y de todos. . . enana. ***

Ella torció la boca.

Como si no tuviese suficiente con los necios esfuerzos de Byakuya por conseguirle hombres, ahora también tenía que lidiar con este tipo que se empeñaba en molestarla.

*** ¿Y a ti que te importa?. ***

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al pelinaranja.

*** Tu bien sabes porque me interesa. ***

Rukia se giró, quedando frente a frente sin poder apartar la mirada de los intensos ojos miel de ese hombre.

Su papá se había cansado de presentarle cuanto candidato creyese adecuado para ella, pero Rukia los ignoraba y estos terminaban aburriéndose y desistiendo de ella, pero él. . .

Ichigo Kurosaki se había acercado a ella por cuenta propia, sin el visto bueno de Byakuya. ¡ Y para lo que eso al Kurosaki le importaba !.

La Kuchiki se había encargado de dejarle bien claro que no quería nada con él ni con ningún otro. Le mostró su lado más grosero, su verdadero "yo".

_""¡ Pero él, tan necio, no entiende !... y es el único que sigue insistiendo.""_

*** Vamos, Rukia, llevamos un año así. . . ya ríndete y acepta salir conmigo. ***

*** No!. ***

*** ¿POR QUÉ?. ***

Ella desvió la mirada, intimidada por primera vez ante el evidente enojo en el rostro del pelinaranja.

*** Ya te lo dije. . . yo ya tengo a alguien más. ***

*** ¡ Tu eres mía !. ***

Le dijo él, apretando los dientes.

El Kurosaki se enfureció. . . era la primera vez. Y tanto era su enojo que impactó su puño contra la pared, sangrando al instante.

Rukia se asustó y retrocedió un paso. Nunca había visto a Ichigo así.

*** ¿Quién es?. ***

*** N-no es asunto tuyo !. ***

*** ¿Quién?, ¡ maldita sea !. ***

Ichigo volvió a alzar la voz; ya su paciencia agotada, eliminando la distancia que lo separaba de la mujer y tomándola bruscamente de los hombros.

*** En serio, Ichigo… no quieres saberlo. ***

*** ¿Quién?. ***

El pelinaranja apretó el agarre, lastimando a la chica, quien no pudo acallar un sutil gemido de dolor. Pero Ichigo no reaccionaba, estaba ciego de celos.

*** E, es una mujer!. ***

Las pupilas del Kurosaki se destiñeron al escucharla.

Maldita sea, esto tenía que ser una puta broma. Ichigo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a soltar a la Kuchiki y se alejó caminando visiblemente impactado y molesto.

Al pelinaranja no le importó empujar a todo aquel que se le atravesara, total, no estaba de humor para fingir amabilidad.

Se fue dejando a una Rukia con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza que, según ella, no tenía sentido ni razón de ser.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

E Ichigo haciendo acto de presencia.

Bueno, considerando el horrible carácter del pelinaranja, imaginé que esa sería su reacción si de pronto Rukia le dijera que tiene "novia".

**Cometí un error al publicar el primer capítulo, por lo que no aparecía en la lista de fics, por eso tuve que subir otro archivo. No he podido arreglar eso, por eso aparece el capítulo 3, porque si no, no aparece este fic entre los nuevos. GOMEN TT_TT.**

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**DjPuMa13g:** Concuerdo contigo, hay mucho contraste entre ellas, el cuerpo, personalidad, etc. Aunque ahora el rumbo de la historia cambiará, ojalá te guste. Gracias por leer.

**Misel-kuchiki:** Me disculpo por el error; aquí está por fin el capítulo dos. Ojalá te guste.

**Guest:** Siento lo de ese error, aun no lo puedo corregir. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**El ángel de la oscuridad:** Me gusta el yuri, aunque no con cualquier pareja. Con esta en especial, fue una imagen la que hizo volar mi imaginación ^0^. Aun no puedo corregir el error, pero espero que el segundo capítulo lo compense ^^.

**Priss:** Habrá Ichiruki, pero la relación entre ellas tenía una razón de ser, considéralo un prólogo o algo así. Gracias por leer.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen Angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST A WOMAN.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 3 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Se quedó helada al abrir la puerta del departamento de la pelinaranja y encontrarse con esa escena. . .

Orihime. . . su compañera amorosa por más de seis años. . . desnuda junto a otra mujer, la cual se hallaba entre sus piernas degustando el sabor de su sexo.

*** O, Orihime. . . ¿qué?!. . . ***

La pelinaranja giró a ver a la Kuchiki. Claro que se asustó al ser descubierta, pero no podía siquiera moverse, no cuando la lengua de su nueva compañera la penetraba con tan dulce rapidez, transportándola a un paraíso de lujuria y pasión.

Era demasiado intenso y delicioso como para resistirse, por lo que la joven de largos cabellos se hundió en el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, seguramente por la morbosa situación en la que se hallaba. . . su sexo siendo devorado por Tatsuki Arisugawa, su nueva compañera y su gran amor, al tiempo en que Rukia Kuchiki, su mejor amiga y compañera de eróticas travesuras por casi seis años, presenciaba todo desde la primera fila.

La pelinegra se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, tratando de ahogar cualquier sonido de tristeza o sorpresa que pudiese escapar de sus pequeños labios.

*** Orihime… ¿quién es ella?. * ** _Preguntó la joven de cortos cabellos oscuros, por fin abandonando el sexo de la chica de generosos pechos, abrazándola con cariño y mirando con curiosidad a la Kuchiki._ *** ¡ No me digas que es ella !. ***

La voz de Arisugawa resonó en la mente de Rukia. No era difícil interpretar que esta no era la primera vez que las dos mujeres tenían ese tipo de encuentros.

Y no solo eso, al parecer, Orihime le había hablado mucho sobre ella.

La Kuchiki no soportó un minuto más allí, por lo que salió corriendo; sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas le nublaban la vista por lo que tropezó con algunas personas al salir del edificio.

No podía soportar el engaño, la burla. . . la traición.

_""Esas dos. . . ¿cuánto tiempo se habrán burlado de mi?.""_

Se cuestionaba la Kuchiki, sin querer hallar una respuesta.

¿Para qué?, su mejor amiga, su pareja había echado a la basura seis años de su romance, más aun su amistad.

Rukia dobló en la esquina y poco después cruzó la calle, demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos y problemas como para reparar en el semáforo en rojo. La chica se detuvo en seco ante el pitido del claxon de un auto y luego el ensordecedor sonido del mismo al frenar y forzar los neumáticos que quedaron pintados en la avenida.

Solo unos cuantos centímetros faltaron para que la pelinegra fuese arrollada.

*** ¡ Con una mierda, ten más cuidado… ! ***

Gritaba eufórico el conductor, ya abajo de su flamante auto, más su expresión se tornó sorprendida al ver a la chica que estuvo a punto de quedar en el parabrisas de su querido 'zanguetsu´.

*** Ru… Rukia !. ***

Qué pequeño es el mundo y que irónica es la vida, hacia un par de meses desde aquella vez en la fiesta cuando ella lo rechazó y le dio el golpe final al decirle que ya estaba con alguien más. . . nada menos que otra mujer. Y ahora hela aquí, con su hermoso rostro mojado por las lágrimas y sus lindos e inusuales ojos violetas apagados ante algún dolor que acongojaba su corazón.

En ese momento, la belleza de la mujer era una triste y por alguna razón. . . a él no le gustó verla así, no lo soportaba.

Rukia simplemente estaba allí, de pie, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su desbocada respiración, sorprendida, si, por lo que acababa de pasar y por sobretodo asustada, completamente inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la vio temblar.

*** Vámonos !.**

Le dijo él, y en seguida la hizo subir al auto.

No iba a dejarla allí, no ahora que la volvía a ver. No iba a dejarla escapar otra vez. . .

_""¡ No esta vez !.""_

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Vaya que estuvo corto este capítulo, pero lleno de emociones. En el siguiente capitulo, estos dos se acercarán más.

Orihime traidora. Imagino a Rukia, dolida por la traición, no tanto amorosa, sino más bien por la amistad de años que Inoue echó a la basura.

Por cierto, olvidé mencionarlo en el capitulo anterior, pero me disculpo por las "palabrotas" que se le escapan a Ichigo. Aunque en el doblaje mexicano JAMÄS diría algo así, estoy influenciada por algunos fics que he leído y por los fansubs del anime que he podido ver.

Definitivamente, imaginó a Ichigo soltando palabras altisonantes a diestra y siniestra ^0^.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Guest:** Hola, hubo un error, pero parece que ya está solucionado.

**oONii-sanOo:** El ichiruki es genial. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

** tonacatlcarolina:** Gracias por leer, espero te guste el capitulo tres.

**misel-kuchiki:** La furia de Ichigio tendrá su recompensa. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kawai-Maria:** Aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado.

**DjPuMa13g:** Rukia se siente incomoda con los esfuerzos de su padre. E Ichigo no ayuda con su insistencia, pero el que persevera alcanza ^0^. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Priss:** Fresita estaba muy enojada, pero es que Rukia le gusta mucho.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST A WOMAN.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 4 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

La había llevado a su departamento. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, la misma Rukia le había pedido que no la llevase a su casa.

Estuvieron en silencio por largo rato en la sala, luego ella comenzó a hablar, contándole lo que había pasado, desahogándose. Ichigo se sintió bastante incomodo, él no quería ser su paño de lágrimas, él necesitaba mucho más. . . y en ese momento ella también.

Harto de escuchar lo que había dejado a la Kuchiki en ese estado de ánimo tan deplorable, el pelinaranja la acorraló en el sillón y la tomó entre sus brazos.

*** ¡¿Qué haces?!. ***

Preguntó ella, sorprendida, si, pero sin pretender detenerlo.

*** ¡ Déjame intentarlo !... *** _La voz de Ichigo era tan suave en ese momento y sin embargo tan varonil. Luego la recostó, posándose inmediatamente sobre ella._ *** Sanar tu corazón. ***

Rukia se estremeció al escuchar semejantes palabras. Y todo tomó sentido cuando el Kurosaki comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa.

*** Matte !. ***

La pelinegra posó sus pequeñas manos sobre las del pelinaranja. Insegura, asustada.

Pero contrario a toda reacción que la Kuchiki esperaba de él, Ichigo posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sorpresivo, pero lento y suave.

Rukia no podía reaccionar, ese hombre la besaba con explicita posesividad mientras continuaba despojándola de la blusa.

Llegó el momento en que la chica terminó por corresponder el beso del Kurosaki, si por despecho o porque en verdad le resultaba agradable, bueno pues. . . no lo sabía.

_""Quizás es por ambas.""_

Pensaba, entregada ya totalmente a las sensaciones que ese hombre despertaba en ella.

Ichigo por fin separó los bordes de la bendita blusa, exponiendo la blanca piel de su compañera, protegida tan solo por el sostén de fino encaje negro.

*** ¡ Perfecta !. ***

Susurró el Kurosaki, dejando bastante apenada a la pelinegra, pero también con una sensación de satisfacción que ella se negaba a aceptar. La respiración del joven se tornó entrecortada en pocos instantes, pero Rukia no ayudaba mucho con esa necia intención de tratar de cubrirse.

Con una gentileza que el muchacho nunca tuvo con ninguna otra mujer, le tomó ambas manos a la chica, besándolas casi con devoción.

*** ¿Por qué te escondes?. ***

La Kuchiki se sonrojó intensamente, desviando la mirada poco después al tiempo en que se confesaba 'pequeña´, es decir. . . sus atributos no eran exactamente del tamaño que todos los hombres soñaban.

_""¿Por qué dije eso?.""_ _Se cuestionaba mentalmente, reprendiéndose._ _""Debí decirle que estoy incomoda porque no me gustan los hombres, pero él… ¡ él si me atrae !.""_

Pensaba, como tratando de dejarse bien claro ese hecho. . . porque lo cierto es que en ese instante no estaba segura, de hecho lo dudaba. . . porque le gustaba el toque del pelinaranja.

_""Y la forma en que me mira.""_

Rukia se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente al muchacho posado sobre ella, gozando del estremecer cada vez que él la tocaba.

Ichigo se perdió en los bellos ojos violetas.

El Kurosaki finalmente deslizó hacia abajo el sostén, liberando los pequeños senos de la pelinegra, quien tembló ligeramente al sentirse observada por ese hombre, más manteniendo los ojos fijos en él; tampoco pretendía detenerlo, no podía, no quería.

*** Sabía que eras bonita, pero . . . *** _Ichigo acarició suavemente el pecho izquierdo de la joven._ *** Ahora creo que eres hermosa !. ***

Después del tan inusual halago por parte del Kurosaki, este se aventuró a deslizar los labios por la piel expuesta de la mujer, tatuando ansioso besos sobre los senos.

*** Ahh, Ichigoo !. . . ***

Rukia se estremeció de intenso placer y eso que él solo estaba probando su blanca piel, haciéndola arquearse y arañar la piel que recubría al sofá.

Pero la chica se quedó inmóvil al sentir las traviesas manos del pelinaranja bajo su falda, acariciando sus perfectos muslos.

*** ¡ Me encantan tus piernas !. ***

Le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer más aun al él morderle la oreja.

Ichigo en ningún momento fue más allá de sus muslos, no cuando sus manos volvieron para jugar un rato con sus redondos senos, haciendo a la mujer gemir ligeramente; su lindo rostro matizado en intenso carmín.

¡ Kami !, todo era tan perfecto, erótico e intenso y muy, muy agradable.

Rukia supo que no podía ni quería detenerse, mucho menos al sentir el bulto bajo los pantalones del Kurosaki rozar casi con descaro su entrepierna. La Kuchiki no supo en qué momento terminaron acomodados de aquella manera, pero creyó que se desmallaría de placer. Quería, necesitaba a ese hombre, más este frenó todos sus besos y caricias y se alejó de ella. . .

*** ¿Qué pasa?. ***

*** Creo que. . . ¡ fue suficiente por hoy !. ***

La pelinegra abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿A caso él. . . también la estaba rechazando?. ¿A caso no era lo suficientemente atractiva?, no la deseaba como decía?. . . ¿o se había aburrido en el instante en que ella comenzó a ser más complaciente con él?.

*** ¿Por qué?. ***

Más aun a pesar de la larga lista de reclamos y preguntas que ella tenía, aquella fue la única pregunta que pudo hacer.

Ichigo le sonrió con sincera ternura.

*** ¡ Porque no quiero que termines odiándome !. ***

Le dijo él, sorprendiéndola totalmente.

Rukia le creía casi ciegamente y no comprendía porque, si apenas y la conocía.

Ichigo en ningún momento cubrió los pechos de la mujer.

_""Es que no puedo dejar de mirarla en su semidesnudes. . . ¡ es tan hermosa !.""_

Pensaba. Y sabía que de seguir admirándola con tanta atención, se tragaría sus palabras y terminaría poseyéndola sin importarle nada más. Así que, rendido, el pelinaranja se recostó sobre los suaves y cálidos senos de su compañera, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por el delicioso aroma a flores que desprendía su piel, así como la quietud del momento.

La chica acarició su llamativa y suave cabellera.

*** Me debes una noche, Kurosaki. . . ***

Él sonrió al escucharla, abrazándose un poco más a su delicado cuerpo.

*** La próxima vez continuaremos lo que empezamos hoy. ***

La chica sonrió ante la respuesta para luego hundirse en el mar de sus pensamientos.

Se olvidó totalmente de Inoue mientras Ichigo la besaba y la tocaba, y ahora que su mente repasaba todo lo sucedido. Sinceramente se sentía un poco más tranquila y no entendía por qué. . . tenía la sensación de que a cada minuto que pasaba, Inoue Orihime salía poco a poco de su mente y corazón para darle paso a Kurosaki Ichigo.

_""Creo que estoy enloqueciendo.""_

Pensaba la pelinegra poco antes de cerrar los ojos y permitirse disfrutar de la silenciosa compañía del pelinaranja.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo sé, demasiado frustrante el dejar el capitulo hasta allí y no permitir que este par continuase con la entrega, que por cierto ya se estaba poniendo interesante.

Pero lo que se viene será intenso, en serio.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Diana carolina:** Es que, dados los sentimientos de Orihime por Ichigo, es la primera candidata para ser la mala, pero solo era necesario un pretexto para unir al ichiruki. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Priss:** Ichigo intentará que Rukia se olvidé de Orihime. Quizás no hubiese sido mala idea que la atropellase, es decir, un pretexto para cuidarla ^0^.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST A WOMAN.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 5 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

*** ¡ I-Ichigo !, mmm!. . . ***

Rukia se aferró al pelinaranja, quien la tenia acorralada contra la pared, sosteniendo su peso; ella con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de ese desgraciado cuyos dedos traviesos y expertos ya se hallaban hundidos en su cálida intimidad, acariciando, estimulando y deleitándola con el tan necesitado placer, pero también torturándola con sus caricias.

*** Mo, motto, Ichi. . . ***

La misma Rukia cortó abruptamente su ruego al buscar los labios del Kurosaki y besarlos con desesperación, al tiempo en que ella misma ondulaba suavemente las caderas, tratando de obtener mayor contacto con los dedos de su compañero.

Un par de minutos después, el entrar y salir de los dedos del pelinaranja, así como la fricción entre estos y el mojado sexo de la Kuchiki, detonaron un fuerte y delicioso orgasmo que la hizo arquear su lindo cuerpo y gemir sonoramente por su gozo, deleitando a su compañero con la erótica e irresistible visión de ella entregada a la lujuria y al placer de la carne.

_""Y solo por mí y para mí.""_

Pensaba el Kurosaki.

Rukia respiraba agitada, sin poder apartar sus lindos ojos del apuesto rostro del muchacho.

Ya llevaban un par de meses manteniendo esa extraña relación. Desde aquel primer momento en el departamento del pelinaranja, cada vez subía la intensidad de sus encuentros, como decía él, continuando lo que dejaban pendiente.

Pero esta era la primera vez que iban realmente más lejos, con sus manos bajo la falda de la chica, explorando la suavidad de su sexo, brindándole placer, masturbándola.

La Kuchiki acarició una de las mejillas del muchacho, luego delineó los labios con sus pequeños y finos dedos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza.

_""¿Por qué?. . . ¿por qué me gusta tanto?. ¿Por qué siento que él se ha convertido en una obsesión, en una adicción para mí?.""_

Se preguntaba la pelinegra, sin hallar una respuesta.

*** Onegai !. * ** _Le susurró, tocando sus labios con los propios en un beso fugaz._ *** No me dejes así de nuevo, con las ganas... ¡ te necesito !. ***

Los ojos de Ichigo brillaron ante el deseo y la lujuria que lo poseyó tras las palabras de su compañera.

Después, él se dejó llevar por el deseo y dejó de pensar racionalmente.

Con Rukia entre sus brazos, caminó hasta su habitación, donde, casi con brusquedad, recostó a la pelinegra sobre la cama.

*** ¿Estás segura, pequeña?. ***

Ella solo sonrió ante la pregunta, besando apenas la comisura de los labios de su compañero. Y el intenso brillo de sus hermosos ojos le dijo a Ichigo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Con desmedida ansiedad, el Kurosaki la despojó de las finas ropas, quedando ante él la hermosa imagen de la total desnudes de la Kuchiki.

Ambos respiraban agitados, él por la ya inevitable ansiedad, ella por el nerviosismo, pero igual deseaba a ese hombre y sus temblorosas y torpes manos tratando de despojarlo de la camisa se lo hicieron saber.

El chico se deshizo de sus estorbosas ropas, mostrando un musculoso pecho que Rukia admiraba con infinito deseo.

_""Dios !. . . ¡ este hombre es perfecto !.""_

Pensaba, ya totalmente entregada.

Ichigo se posó sobre ella con suavidad; el contacto piel a piel los hizo estremecer, sintiendo plenamente el calor que los quemaba.

*** Rukia, Rukia !. . . ***

El pelinaranja perdió la cordura al sentir los redondos senos de la mujer, aplastados contra su duro tórax.

La abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola sentir todo el deseo que por ella tenía, al restregar en su vientre el endurecido pene que clamaba por entrar en ella y poseerla con locura.

La Kuchiki bajó la mirada, sonrojándose intensamente, curiosa por sentir la hombría de su compañero pero al mismo tiempo apenada.

*** ¿Quieres verlo?. ***

La Kuchiki alzó la mirada, sorprendida ante la propuesta del muchacho; se moría de la vergüenza y sin embargo no pudo evitar afirmar sutilmente con la cabeza.

Ichigo sonrió con satisfacción. Se irguió frente a la cama, mostrando orgulloso su desnudez, así como su herramienta sexual.

Rukia se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

*** Ichigo !. . . ¡ es muy grande !. ***

Y no mentía.

Ella nunca tuvo un vibrador siquiera de la mitad del pene del Kurosaki pues se consideraba demasiado pequeña y estrecha para soportar algo tan grande. Y ahora, este hombre. . .

*** Gracias !. ***

Decía el pelinaranja, aparte de su miembro, con su ego ya bastante hinchado.

Pero la sintió temblar. . .

*** ¿Qué pasa?. ***

La chica desvió la mirada, avergonzada ahora por algo totalmente distinto y casi risible.

*** Ichigo, yo. . . ¡ yo nunca he estado con un hombre !. ***

*** Entones es tu primera vez. ***

Ella sonrió.

*** Si, podría decirse de esa manera. ***

*** Solo confía en mí. ***

Rukia lo besó con total abandono. Confiaba en él. . . ciegamente.

Se aferró al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas y todo su deseo y sintió como la punta de la virilidad del joven rozaba con suavidad la entrada de su sexo, para luego deslizarse lenta y tortuosamente dentro suyo.

El Kurosaki apretó fuertemente los dientes; Kami, ella era tan estrecha, que lo estaba matando de placer y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no perder el control y terminar por embestirla con brusquedad y lastimarla.

*** I, Ittai !. ***

Rukia chilló entrecortada, realmente dolida ante el tamaño y grosor del pene que la poseía en ese momento. . . el primero de cierta forma, era como recordar el dolor de perder su virginidad.

_""¡ Ichigo no baka !. . . ¿por qué tenía que ser tan. . . dotado?.""_

Se quejaba internamente la mujer.

Irónicamente, un par de minutos después cuando el dolor se convirtió en placer y el gran tamaño del pelinaranja se tornó en motivo de placer, ella tuvo que retractarse, ya no se quejaba, sino que gemía de infinito gozo.

*** I-Ichigo. . . Ichigo !. ***

A la mujer se le iba la voz llamando al hombre que la hacía gozar increíblemente en ese momento.

Lo sentía entrar en ella hasta el fondo, llenándola con toda su masculinidad. Y el sentirse amoldada a él la hacía sentir extramente orgullosa y llena de satisfacción.

Él era su hombre. . . solo suyo.

_""Y yo mujer. . . ¡ su mujer !.""_

La pelinegra se aferró a él, ondulando también las caderas, acompañándolo en el erótico baile de amor donde sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo.

El sentirlo entrar y salir de ella, escucharlo gemir y jadear roncamente cerca de su oído, demostrándole que él también estaba gozando. . . la envolvía en calidez y la hacía estremecer.

Pronto, Rukia se aferró a las sábanas, retorciéndolas bajo sus puños. El pene de Ichigo se hundía en ella con desquiciada rapidez y fuerza, casi lastimándola, pero no le importaba, también la estaba llenando de placer y cuando dicho placer se volvió insoportable, la Kuchiki sintió un cosquilleo en su sexo que se apoderó de su vientre y finalmente de todo su ser.

*** Ichigooo !. . . ***

La chica arqueó la espalda al tiempo en que gritaba su éxtasis entonando el nombre de su amante..

El Kurosaki la siguió poco después, las pulsaciones de la cálida intimidad de Rukia fueron su ruina y no pudo resistirse, se vino dentro de ella mientras apretaba los dientes para tratar de reprimir el jadear con voz ronca. . . sin conseguirlo.

Ichigo terminó por colapsarse sobre el delicado y divino cuerpo de la pelinegra, esperando a que su respiración se normalizara. Ella lo abrazaba; sus suaves y pequeñas manos lo acariciaban, reconfortándolo y agradeciéndole el placer brindado.

La chica se sentía extraña. Nunca tuvo un momento así con Orihime.

_""Es tan diferente. . . el estar con Ichigo es. . . ¡ maravilloso !.""_

La Kuchiki cerró los ojos, acariciando los cabellos naranjas de su compañero.

Por supuesto que el caso era diferente. Además de las obvias razones, esta vez Rukia se sentía totalmente satisfecha y complacida. . . y tal vez. . .

_""Necesitada, importante. . . no lo sé.""_

La pelinegra buscó los labios del Kurosaki, ansiosa por embriagarse de él.

*** ¡ Quédate conmigo !. ***

Lo escuchó decir entre los tantos pequeños besos que compartían.

Y esa frase tan sencilla la llenó de felicidad, sin Rukia comprender el por qué. Pero no importaba, siempre y cuando pudiese mantener esos momentos con él. . . no pretendía razonarlo más. . .

_""Solo sentir. . .""_

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero haber compensado el dejar las cosas a medias en el capitulo pasado.

Me gustó este capítulo, pues aquí se refleja el cambio de Rukia, un cambio más que nada personal y para bien, a mi parecer.

**_ I LOVE ICHIRUKI _**

****-.-****

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Misel-kuchiki:** Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este te haya gustado también. Yo lo sentí intenso, ojalá haya sido así.

**Diana carolina:** Orihime aparecerá más adelante, aunque ahora me enfocaré a la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia. Aunque este capítulo está más enfocado al lemon, creo que tiene algo de ternura, espero te guste.

**Priss:** Con este capitulo se acaba la frustración, espero ^^. Tienes razón, las cosas van muy rápido, pero es que me gusta ichiruki y ya quiero que estén juntos.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST A WOMAN.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 6 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**.**_

Sorprendida en lo alto de las escaleras, Rukia miró al Kurosaki, quien llevaba consigo un lindo ramo de violetas.

La chica sonrió mientras un sutil rojo le cubría las mejillas. Nunca le había regalado flores. . . nadie. Y ese detalle por parte de Ichigo, quien por cierto no era NADA detallista o romántico, pues. . .

*** Son hermosas. ***

*** ¡ No más que tú !. ***

La pelinegra alzó el rostro; sus ojitos brillando con emoción. Pero una pequeña sonrisa traviesa le cruzó el rostro.

*** Estás muy raro hoy. . . ¿qué pretendes?. ***

Ichigo desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza. ¿A caso era tan obvio?. Estaba en territorio enemigo, debía andarse con cuidado, además. . .

*** Quiero agradarle a tu padre. ***

*** Baka !. ***

La Kuchiki tomó el arreglo floral, dirigiéndose a la cocina para ponerlas en agua y mantenerlas frescas.

Una triste sonrisa se estancó en su cara. Ichigo jamás sería del agrado de Byakuya, primero por pertenecer al partido 'enemigo´, luego por su irreverente forma de ser. . .

_""Ichigo está peleado con los formalismos.""_

Pensaba la pelinegra, sonriendo.

*** Vámonos. ***

*** ¿Y tu padre?. ***

*** Relájate, él no está, así que tu escalofriante encuentro con él tendrá que esperar. ***

Rukia dijo todo aquello de camino a la puerta principal, del brazo del pelinaranja, mostrando esa linda y radiante sonrisa que no podía reprimir. Estaba emocionada.

Ya tenían un año saliendo juntos y debido al trabajo del Kurosaki, rara vez salían; la política no es el mejor trabajo si lo que se quiere es mantenerse en el anonimato.

Por ello pretendían mantener lo suyo lo más secretamente posible para evitar verse hostigados por la prensa. Esto último, en especial por los asuntos de la pelinegra; el periodismo, especialmente en sus inicios, es una actividad demasiado exigente.

Pero más que eso, Ichigo era el primer hombre con quien tenía citas románticas. Era extraño y hasta un poco difícil de explicar, pero al estar con él, se sentía tan hermosa, tan femenina y eso le gustaba. No sabía cómo y por qué, pero le encantaba esa sensación.

_""¡ Me hace sentir tan mujer !.""_

Pensaba la pelinegra ya en el asiento del copiloto en el auto del muchacho.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

¿Por qué a las mujeres les gusta que un hombre, en una cita, las lleve a un lugar elegante, con su lugar reservado adornado con ligeros pero evidentes tonos románticos como las velas, las flores, el vino?.

Rukia nunca lo supo, y aunque antes pudo parecerle tonto y superficial, ahora todos esos detalles cobraban sentido y significado, siempre y cuando viniesen de Ichigo.

Una linda sonrisa adornó el rostro de la Kuchiki al tiempo en que entrecerraba los ojos con suspicacia.

*** ¿Qué?. ***

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, divertido con la forma en que la chica lo miraba.

*** Tú tramas algo. ***

El Kurosaki desvió la mirada y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. ¿Era tan obvio acaso?. Suspiró, convencido de que no tenía remedio.

*** La verdad es algo difícil para mí. . . ***

El muchacho calló de pronto, totalmente perdido en los hipnotizantes ojos violetas de su compañera y en la sutil sonrisa que ella le regalaba. Él no pudo resistirse a robarle un beso, corto, pero intenso, así como inesperado.

*** Cásate conmigo !. ***

Le dijo así nada más, sorprendiendo a la mujer al tomarla desprevenida. De todas las cosas que esperaba que él le dijera, esta jamás, NUNCA la imaginó.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, dos pares de ojos miraban aquella escena romántica.

Inoue, la dueña de los ojos grises, mismos que titilaban embargados de una emoción que ella no entendía; su tristeza no tenía razón de ser.

Veía el rostro de felicidad de la chica que alguna vez fue su pareja y pudo leer en sus pequeños labios la palabra más pequeña pero con un gran significado. Un simple "si".

Orihime no tenía que echar a volar su imaginación. El simple hecho de ver como el pelinaranja sacaba una sortija del bolsillo de su saco y ver como lo ponía en uno de los dedos de la Kuchiki. . . bueno. Por alguna razón, la mujer de generoso busto se sintió sofocada, comenzó a respirar agitadamente y un calor sin razón la envolvió de pronto.

*** ¿Estás bien, Orihime?. ***

La susodicha giró el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos preocupados de su compañera.

*** Ta, Tatsuki, yo. . . ***

Y de pronto, la voz se le quebró; saladas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y una expresión de confusión y tristeza había tomado su rostro.

La chica de largos cabellos naranjas se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga, buscando consuelo sin saber explicar por qué o quizás, simplemente, se negaba a aceptarlo. . .

CELOS. Puros y vanos celos, pero no por verla con otra persona, es decir, no sentía el típico y común enojo e incomodidad de ver a su ex con una persona que no fuese ella. Eran celos al ver que Rukia tenía una vida amorosa normal que ella jamás tendría. Ya saben, un hombre apuesto a su lado, haciéndole una proposición de matrimonio, ofreciéndole una vida feliz, juntos, la promesa de protegerla y formar una familia, un hogar. Una vida que toda mujer desea. . .

_""Y que yo jamás tendré.""_

Pensaba la mujer, ya totalmente ahogada en su llanto, su tristeza y sus celos.

*** Tatsuki. . . vámonos de aquí. ***

Su compañera asintió.

Salieron de lugar sin ser notadas por la pareja que, sin querer, fue la autora del deplorable estado de ánimo de Inoue Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Originalmente no planeaba una situación como esta, pero de repente se me ocurrió y me pareció buena.

Inoue celosa, no por Rukia, sino por la vida que ella tiene… pues sí, yo también quiero a Ichigo para mi solita y casarme con él, pero no todos tenemos lo que deseamos, ¿verdad?.

**_ I LOVE ICHIRUKI _**

****-.-****

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Diana carolina**: Me alegra que te gustase el lemon. La relación de estos dos se volvió muy seria de un capítulo a otro, pero aun se vienen un par de cosas y Orihime tiene envidia ^^. Gracias por leer el fic.

**Misel-kuchiki:** Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado, aunque no fue lemon ^^. Agradezco que leas este fic.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST A WOMAN.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.:: Capítulo 7 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

Intentaron hacer el amor la misma noche en que el Kurosaki le propuso matrimonio, pero aquella vez el tiempo se les fue conversando y haciendo planes, luego la disponibilidad de ambos simplemente se tornó nula. Algunas veces era Ichigo quien no podía debido a sus compromisos, otras más, el trabajo de Rukia les impedía verse.

Pero hoy nada se interpondría, nada los interrumpiría ni les dejaría la sensación de frustración a tope.

NO. . . esta noche era solo para ellos. . .

*** ¡ Te extrañe !. ***

Susurró el pelinaranja, atrapado entre los brazos de la pequeña mujer, robándole un corto beso poco después.

La Kuchiki bajó la mirada, de pronto apenada; su lindo rostro matizado en rojo. Estaba nerviosa aun cuando esta no era la primera vez que estaba con este hombre. Ichigo lo notó y no dudó en preguntarle el por qué de su nerviosismo.

*** Nada, es solo que. . . yo igual te extrañe. ***

*** ¿Y?. . . ***

Rukia desvió la mirada; una sutil sonrisa aun dibujada en sus labios.

Quizás el muchacho no lo notase, pero él miraba de forma ligeramente distinta a la chica. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y no podían apartarse de ella y eso por alguna razón eso la ponía nerviosa.

*** Pequeña, no temas, es solo que. . . te deseo tanto y los recuerdos y los sueños ya no me son suficientes. Rukia, las manos me duelen de las ganas que tengo de tocarte, yo. . . quiero tocarte, quiero besarte, lamer y besar cada rincón de tu lindo cuerpo, hacerte gemir, hacerte gritar. . . hundirme en ti, en tu femineidad y enloquecer. . . ***

La pelinegra se quedó atónita con las palabras de su compañero.

_""¿Alguna vez ha existido hombre que profese semejante deseo por una mujer, que la añore tanto, que la ame?. . .""_

Se preguntaba la chica. No pudo más que pensar que si y se estremeció de alegría al darse cuenta de que ese hombre no era otro más que Ichigo, y que todo ese deseo y devoción. . . eran por ella.

*** Te amo, te amo !. ***

Le decía la mujercita una y otra vez, arrojándose a los fuertes brazos del Kurosaki y llenándole de besos el rostro.

Risas inundaron la habitación mientras los rayos del sol de la tarde se filtraban por entre las persianas, haciendo resaltar los cabellos del chico, quien tomó entre sus brazos a la Kuchiki y la recostó sobre la cama.

La contempló por unos instantes, la ropa había sido olvidada en el piso. Las manos del muchacho se deslizaban con maestría por las suaves curvas de la pelinegra, arrancándole gemidos de gozo, especialmente cuando la mano derecha se perdió entre las piernas de la chica.

*** I-Ichigo !. . . ***

Rukia se arqueó al tiempo en que separaba sus hermosas piernas, permitiéndole a su compañero un mejor acceso a su intimidad, así como una delirante imagen de la misma.

Mojada, cálida y ansiosa, así estaba la mujer, pero el chico quería jugar un rato más.

Ichigo hundió su dedo medio en el suave y dulce sexo de la Kuchiki mientras su ansiosa y experta lengua separaba los pliegues íntimos y acariciaba el clítoris.

*** Mo. . . motto !. I. . . Ichigo !. . . ***

Rukia se retorció gozosa ante los atrevidos besos y caricias que su amante le prodigaba.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando las sábanas bajo sus puños, fue presa del exquisito éxtasis, agitándose ante las lamidas del hombre a su sexo.

El Kurosaki sentía las palpitaciones de la mujer, aprisionando su dedo.

**. **

**. **

La pelinegra respiraba agitada, reponiéndose del tremendo placer que la recorrió, más el pelinaranja seguía lamiendo y succionando el hinchado clítoris de su novia, quien ya no podía con tanto gozo, pues al estar sensible por el reciente orgasmo, no podía más que correrse en la boca del Kurosaki una y otra vez.

La lengua de Ichigo penetró en el sexo de la pelinegra, degustando y extrayendo los fluidos que la lubricaban.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción le adornó el rostro; ella estaba muy mojada.

Ichigo succionó fuertemente el clítoris de la chica antes de sacar la cabeza de entre las piernas de su amante.

*** Ahh. . . Ichigo !. . . ***

La sonrisa del muchacho se amplió más ante las palabras de la Kuchiki, ese tono suplicante y ansioso, y sus lindos ojitos titilantes por la emoción, por la excitación, la pasión. . . y el amor.

Emocionado, el Kurosaki se posó sobre ella, sintiendo el calor, la suavidad, las ansias de su piel. . . Y la devoró a besos, desesperado, casi salvaje, penetrando con su lengua la dulce boca de su compañera mientras con su verga rozaba firmemente la línea vaginal, separando los pliegues y tallando la punta con el hinchado y sensible clítoris.

*** Ichi. . . goo !. . . ***

El pelinaranja se estremeció ante la dulce voz de Rukia, quien lo llamaba entre jadeos, ansiosa, desesperada. . . necesitada.

El hombre no pudo más; la piel de la chica, sus labios, su linda voz, el toque de su piel, pero sobre todo el constante roce entre su pene y la vulva de la mujer, lo hizo enloquecer de lujuria y pasión.

Así, Ichigo empujó las caderas, penetrando a la Kuchiki completamente de una sola vez.

*** Aahhh, siii !. . . ***

Rukia se arqueó en gozo al sentir la dura y potente verga de su hombre, clavada bien adentro de ella. Pronto, el Kurosaki comenzó a bombear, sacando y metiendo su pene con fuerza, llenándola de él y haciéndola gritar.

Probaron algunas posiciones, pero ambos se acoplaron perfectamente cuando la Kuchiki se puso en cuatro sobre la cama e Ichigo le daba desde atrás, siempre fuerte, duro.

La pelinegra sintió que en esa posición él la penetraba más profundo y al Kurosaki le encantaba de esa manera, pues así veía el hermoso trasero de la chica cada vez que sus caderas chocaban con sus suaves y firmes glúteos.

Una y otra vez, duro y profundo, Rukia jadeaba y gemía entrecortadamente, sintiendo como su sexo se amoldaba a la potente verga de su amante, quien no paraba de embestirla.

*** Toma pequeña, toma, ah !. ***

*** Ohh !, mmm !, si, si. . . más !, máass !. . . ***

Ichigo la penetraba con tanta fuerza, que los brazos de Rukia perdieron fuerza y ella terminó con el pecho contra el colchón, pero las caderas bien en alto, recibiendo aquel pedazo de carne dura y caliente que la estaba llevando al delirio.

*** Motto, Ichigoo !. . . oh, oh !. . . aahhh !. . . ***

Le mujer se tensó, presa de un fuerte orgasmo.

Lo que empezó como un cosquilleo en su vientre se tornó en fuertes contracciones intimas que estaban venciendo al pelinaranja, quien seguía dándole verga a su novia, ahora más duro y desesperado.

*** Joder, preciosa !, ahh… vamos. . . ***

El pelinaranja sacó su pene de la vagina de su novia, quien comprendió al instante lo que él quería. . . Rukia se giró y se arrodilló de frente al muchacho, quien ya de pie junto a la cama, le ofrecía su pene.

Con respiración agitada, la pelinegra veía como su amante se tallaba la verga, ya al borde del orgasmo. Los labios de la Kuchiki se prendaron del pene frente suyo, lamiendo y succionando la punta, mimando con sus delicadas manos los grandes testículos.

*** Ahhh. . . tómalo, Rukia, tómalo todo. . . ***

Ichigo se arqueó, cerró fuertemente los ojos, disfrutando del placer que lo obligaba a correrse mientras soltaba un ronco gemido.

La chica lamió y bebió el semen que su amante le regalaba, golosa, degustándolo mientras el pelinaranja acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos, animándola, recompensándola, haciéndole saber que le encantaba como se sentía so boquita y su lengua en su verga que ya perdía dureza y tamaño.

Ichigo miró a su novia, su carita de muñeca salpicada con semen que él mismo había esparcido con la punta de su pene.

_""¡ Dios, este ha sido nuestro momento más intenso y excitante !.""_

Pensaba el pelinaranja, consciente de aquella noche los había dominado la lujuria. Pero no por ello no amaba a la mujer frente a él, a la cual rodeó con sus brazos, le limpió las mejillas con el pulgar y le besó la frente.

El Kurosaki sabía que había encontrado a una mujer maravillosa a la que no renunciaría jamás. Una mujer que despertaba en él el deseo de protegerla.

**.**

**.**

Y se mantuvieron así, abrazados y desnudos, ella descansando la cabeza sobre el ancho pecho de su novio y él. . . haciendo más y más planes en los que la Kuchiki era la protagonista a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wow… es decir… WOW. Como que hace calor aquí… ¿o soy yo? ^0^' .

Es que estaba inspirada, como verán. El principio parecía un lemon muy común, medio romántico y tierno con un poquito de picante, pero luego… se vino toda la intensidad de la pasión y la lujuria para estos dos.

Me gusta pensar que más o menos así serían los encuentros de Ichigo y Rukia ^¬^ .

**_ I LOVE ICHIRUKI _**

****-.-****

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Amai Remon: **Gracias, ojalá este capítulo también te guste.

**Diana carolina:** Este capítulo esta un poquito más largo... e intenso 0/0. Gracias por seguir este fic, espero te siga gustando.

**Misel-kuchiki: **Confío en que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior, bueno, me pareció más intenso. Agradesco que sigas leyendo esta historia.

**Priss: **Los capítulos están un poquito cortitos, ya sabes, la inspiración, jeje. Necesitamos la envidia de Inoue para ponerle interés al fic.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST A WOMAN.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.:: Capítulo 8 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

*** ¿Y cómo has estado?. ***

La pelinegra le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a su compañera, más que nada para hacerle saber que ya no había resentimientos, ni tristezas o culpas.

Inoue dobló las cejas con pesar. Esa felicidad en el rostro de su amiga, la despreocupación. . .

_""Es por él.""_

Pensaba, llegando a la conclusión de que contactar a la Kuchiki a tomar café para este reencuentro, había sido una reverenda estupidez, por de más inútil.

Tatsuki ya se lo había advertido.

_""¿Qué pretendes lograr?, ¿que regrese contigo?... y luego qué?, quieres un trío con ella y conmigo?, por dios, Orihime. . . ¡ no seas caprichosa !.""_

Las palabras de su pareja resonaban con crueldad en su cabeza.

*** Y-yo. . . bien. . . ¿y tú?. ***

La sonrisa de Rukia se amplió ante la pregunta de la chica de largos cabellos. Es que cierto hombre de pelo naranja y ceño bien marcado le vino a la mente.

*** Ichigo y yo vamos. . . ***

*** A casarse ! ***

La Kuchiki parpadeó un par de veces. Entonces, por su expresión, Inoue supo que había cometido un error, pero lo corrigió inmediatamente al decir que lo dedujo por el anillo en su dedo, cuando en realidad ella había estado en primera fila cuando aquel hombre le propuso matrimonio a su amiga, y ella, radiante y feliz, aceptó.

*** Hace tiempo que no te veía y. . . ***

*** ¿Qué le viste?. ***

Rukia dobló las cejas, ligeramente enfadada.

Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto y es que esta era la segunda vez que la pelinaranja la interrumpía.

*** Todo. ***

*** ¿Todo?. ***

*** Sus defectos, sus virtudes, su físico, hasta su ceño siempre marcado, su cabello. . . ¡ todo en él es maravilloso !. ***

Orihime torció los labios. Genial, ahora le estaba presumiendo a su hombre.

Una sonrisa de burla le cruzó el rostro.

*** Te faltó decir que su pene es maravilloso también. ***

Rukia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

*** ¡ Ese es extraordinario !. ***

La mujer de largos cabellos dobló las cejas; un destello de enojo abrazaba sus pupilas.

*** Claro, y como yo no tengo uno, lo prefieres a él. ***

*** ¡ Tú me botaste !. ***

La Kuchiki casi grita, sintiéndose ofendida de pronto.

¿Cómo podía esa mujer venir y reclamarle por seguir su vida con un hombre tan encantador como lo era Kurosaki Ichigo?. Rukia no la entendía, ni a ella, ni a su tonto enojo.

*** ¿Qué pasa contigo?. ***

*** No, Rukia, ¿qué pasa contigo?, a que estás jugando?. . . tu eres lesbiana !. ***

*** ¡ Eso no es cierto !. ***

La voz de la Kuchiki esta vez sí se alzó en un fuerte grito, negando la afirmación de su supuesta amiga.

Acapararon las miradas de otros clientes y algunos trabajadores del lugar. La pelinegra miraba con cierto odio a la mujer de enormes pechos.

*** No decías eso cuando estábamos las dos sobre la cama. . . desnudas. ***

Rukia sonrió entonces. Ya había descubierto la razón del enojo y los ataques de Inoue.

*** Estas celosa !. ***

Le dijo, no era una pregunta.

*** ¿De un hombre?, JAMÁS !. ***

*** No de él. . . ¡ de mi !. ***

Orihime abrió la boca, sorprendida al verse descubierta, más lo negó completamente.

Una sutil sonrisa adornó el rostro de la Kuchiki. Esa mujer le daba lástima.

*** Si tú no me hubieses. . . echado de tu lado, yo jamás me hubiese involucrado con Ichigo, ni con ningún otro hombre. ***

Le decía, serena.

Pero Rukia bien sabía que tampoco se habría dado cuenta de su naturaleza apasionada ni de cómo un hombre podía llegar a encenderla. Ni desearía con locura su toque, su cuerpo. . . un pene clavado en ella. La pelinegra nunca hubiese sabido lo que es sentirse una mujer plena y completa, no sería tan feliz. . .

*** Yo creí que era lesbiana, pero cuando comencé a involucrarme con Ichigo. . . llegue a pensar que si me gustaba tanto estar con un hombre, entonces, tal vez, yo era bisexual, pero. . . ***

*** Pero... ***

*** Me equivoque, soy heterosexual y punto. Adoro que Ichigo me toque, que me haga el amor y me encanta verlo… acariciarlo. ***

La Kuchiki se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. No tenía porque darle más explicaciones a esa mujer.

*** Siento mucho si te molesta, pero ya no voy a enredarme contigo otra vez, lo hice una vez porque necesitaba cariño, aun cuando esa relación no me satisfacía sexualmente. ***

Ahora lo sabía.

Rukia nunca se sintió plena con Inoue, porque lo que ella necesitaba era un hombre.

*** No me malinterpretes, fue algo lindo y no me arrepiento de ello, pero no voy a revivir aquello tan solo por un capricho tuyo, porque eso es lo que siempre fui para ti, Orihime, ahora déjame ir y ser feliz con el hombre que amo. ***

*** ¡ Rukia !. ***

*** Adiós, no le hagas a ella lo que me hiciste a mí. ***

La pelinegra le dio la espalda y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Orihime. Rukia se refería a Tatsuki. En ese instante, sola, la pelinaranja comprendió hasta donde podía llegar y las locuras que podía cometer por sus caprichos.

*** Gomen nasai !. ***

Susurró, abrazándose a si misma sin saber si esa disculpa era para Rukia, para Tatsuki o para ella misma. . . tal vez era para las tres.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Quise explicar la sexualidad de Rukia y no quedé muy convencida, pero es una posibilidad, ¿no?.

Como sea, lo importante es que ella está con Ichigo ahora, el que Orihime haya aparecido fue simplemente como para cerrar un poco mejor esa etapa en la vida de la Kuchiki.

**_ I LOVE ICHIRUKI _**

****-.-****

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Misel-kuchiki:** Es cierto, ese fue uno de los capitulos más fuertes que he escrito, tanto de este como de otros fics. Siento que en este capítulo no haya lemon, pero hay una especie de "enfrentamiento" entre Rukia y Orihime. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Priss:** Si, creo que la intensidad subió.

**Diana carolina:** Aqui un nuevo capítulo, aunque no hay lemon, hay celos y más. Ojalá te guste. Agradezco mucho que leas este fic.

**Lucy-arch:** Me alegra que dejaras un comentario, me gustará leer más de tus opiniones, tanto de este como de mis demás fics. El siguiente capítulo será lemon.

**Amai Remon:** En esta actualización no hubo lemon, pero en el siguiente si; ojalá te guste tanto como el del capítulo 7. Yo también quiero un Ichigo para mi solita, pero Rukia nos lo ganó TT_TT.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**JUST A WOMAN.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 9 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**.**_

Rukia Se estremecía dulcemente ante el toque del pelinaranja, cuyas manos recorrían a detalle su pequeño cuerpo, y cuyos labios se encargaron de tatuarla totalmente, prestando especial atención a los redondeados pechos de la pelinegra.

*** I… Ichigoo !. ***

La Kuchiki estrujó las sábanas, profiriendo gemidos de gozo.

Ese bastardo pelinaranja estaba succionando el pezón izquierdo, alternando fuerza y suavidad mientras con su mano derecha amasaba el pecho desatendido por sus labios, mientras su otra mano traviesa, hacía magia en la vulva de la chica, separando los pliegues y hundiendo un par de dedos en la cálida humedad de la chica, simulando el acto sexual con estos y deslizándolos de vez en cuando hacia el hinchado clítoris, mimándolo, tallándolo.

Rukia se retorció gozosa cuando todas esas sensaciones que el Kurosaki infringía en ella se tornaron insoportables. . . no pudo más. . . se arqueó rendida ante el placer del intenso y dulce orgasmo que su compañero provocó en ella.

*** Aahhh, Ichigooo !. . . ***

El nombre de su amante fue entonado con pasión. . . con amor.

Respirando agitada, la mujer se abrazó con sus pocas fuerzas al muchacho, besándolo ya sin voluntad, pues esa ya se la había entregado a él hacía mucho tiempo.

Ichigo la besó con pasión, con deseo. . . con todo su amor.

*** Rukia !... Rukia !. ***

La llamaba entre besos, porque en ese momento ella era su mundo. . . no existía nada ni nadie más. . . o tal vez sí. . .

El Kurosaki siguió besando, pero sus labios abandonaron los de la chica, deslizándose por la blanca piel, dejando un camino de dulces besos que pasó por su mejilla, su cuello, que saboreó gustoso, sus pechos que no dudó en mimar un poco más, para finalmente terminar en su vientre. . . ya no tan plano.

Una sonrisa llena de ternura iluminó el rostro de Ichigo. El año y medio de casados por fin rendía frutos.

*** Hola, pequeñín. . . soy papá. . . *** _Le hablaba con suavidad y ternura, justo frente al abultado vientre de su esposa, acariciando con infinito cuidado, con devoción._ *** Espero que mamá y yo no te estemos molestando. ***

Tras las últimas palabras, el chico tenía una gran sonrisa estampada en la cara.

*** ¡ Ichigo !. ***

Rukia se sonrojó casi escandalizada. ¡ Que cosas le decía a su hijo !. Y encima el muy idiota sonreía; era un descarado, un maldito experto en el arte de amar cuyos labios terminaron por fin su recorrido en la vulva mojada y ansiosa.

El Kurosaki lamía la pequeña línea vaginal, separando los pliegues y penetrando hondo en el sexo de su compañera, succionando el rosado botoncito de vez en cuando, enloqueciendo a Rukia de placer.

Las manos de la pelinegra se enredaron en los cabellos naranjas de su esposo, apegándolo más a su vulva, sin querer que se detuviese, quería que él siguiese dándole ese intenso gozo.

Ichigo entendió lo que su mujer quería y necesitaba y sus labios se prendaron del clítoris, lamiendo, succionando con fuerza e incluso mordiendo suavemente.

*** Ichigooo, ahhhh !. . . ***

Rukia no pudo soportar tanto placer. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para acallar su gozo, pero fue inútil. Tembló llena de gozo gracias a la lengua y los labios del pelinaranja.

Todavía respirando agitada y temblando por tan fuertes sensaciones, la pelinegra no se percató de que su compañero le separaba las piernas y se posaba entre estas, penetrándola con esa verga dura y sin la cual ella no podría vivir, si es que él alguna vez se la negaba. . . pero eso nunca pasaría, lo sabía muy bien porque justo en ese momento él la penetraba con firmeza, aunque con cuidado, temeroso de lastimarla a ella o a su bebé de alguna forma.

Deslizándose sin parar, hacia adentro y hacia afuera, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un trance donde el roce de sus sexos era la única forma de comunicación posible.

Suave, lento. . . Ichigo ni siquiera le penetró totalmente. Ya dejaría que la lujuria y el deseo desmedido por Rukia lo controlase cuando esa personita especial naciera, entonces él le haría el amor con locura y desesperación. . . pero, por ahora. . . Ichigo se hundía en ella con suavidad y lentitud casi desquiciada que desesperaba a la Kuchiki, ya necesitada de la virilidad de ese hombre.

Más el placer se intensificó, obligando al muchacho a embestir más fuerte a su mujer, solo un poco más fuerte, llevándola hasta la locura.

*** Ohh, Ichigooo !. . . ***

Rukia se aferró al cuello del Kurosaki, arqueándose gozosa ante el éxtasis, las paredes internas de su vagina se contraían constante y deliciosamente.

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes, tratando de soportar un poco más, pero al final fue vencido por los mimos del sexo de su esposa sobre su pene, vertiendo semen caliente en el interior de la Kuchiki, su semilla. . . que no tendría efecto pues la pelinegra ya estaba preñada.

**.**

**.**

Los amantes se abrazaron mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones él aun clavado en ella, disfrutando un poco más de aquella unión.

Después de un rato, Ichigo salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba el abultado vientre de su esposa. Cansada, Rukia poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, siendo vencida por el sueño, no sin antes escuchar las palabras que le dedicaba el pelinaranja.

*** ¡ Te amo, enana !. ***

Ella se durmió con una linda sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Pensando. . . en lo feliz que era, lo irónico es que nunca imaginó serlo al lado de un hombre. . . de este hombre.

Se sentía. . . deseada, protegida, respetada, necesitada, amada. . . y estaba embarazada. . . esperaba un hijo, el primero del hombre que amaba.

Se sentía TAN mujer, ahora más que nunca, la más feliz; y más sabiendo que ella era la única para él.

Lesbiana, bisexual o heterosexual. . . ¡ que importaba !. . . tan solo una mujer. . . una muy enamorada !.

**.**

**.**

****Totalizado.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al final, quise mostrar a Rukia como una simple mujer, porque. . . ¿qué importa cuál sea la orientación sexual, cuando se encuentra a la persona que nos hace felices?, las preferencias sexuales son lo que menos importa. . . ¿no?.

**_ I LOVE ICHIRUKI _**

****-.-****

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Diana carolina:** Concurerdo con tigo, en los capítulos lemon es dificil hablar de la perosnalidad o historia de los personajes. Como a ti, me gusta el relleno en el anime, bueno, casi todos ^^. Hay historias muy buenas. Agradesco que hayas leido esta histroia, espero te haya gustado el desenlace y ojalá me des tu opinión en futuros fics.

**Lucy-arch:** La relación entre ambas chicas era importante, de hecho, fue lo que detonó la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia, por eso me pareció adecuado que ambas hablasen de nuevo. ¡Y que mejor que una pequeña discución por celos! jeje. Muchas gracias por leer mis fics, ojalá te guste el final. Más adelante adaptaré algunos fics de SK para Bleach, aunque aun tengo algunas historias de Bleach que no he publicado, jeje.

**Misel-kuchiki:** Es que es irritante que primero rechasen a alguien y luego, cuando es feliz, quieran que todo sea como antes. De ahi que Rukia se indignara. Gracias por leer este fic. Espero te gustara este fin. Me alegrará leer tus comentarios en otras historias.

**Priss:** Es cierto, Rukia le dio un buen consejo a Inoue y le abrió los ojos. Gracias por leer el fic.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 04 de Febrero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


End file.
